I'll Fight For You
by ReneeXGaara
Summary: Kevin and Edd live together in a small apartment. Double D is trying to make it through college and work a night time job while Kevin works as a mechanic. They're barely making enough money to pay rent so Kevin decides to find a way to make some extra cash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I honestly have no idea how I ended up in this ship… Oh well. I'm here and ready to add fics full of tragedy and heartbreak to ever growing pile :D I hope you all enjoy this short chapter.

**Warnings:** It is rated K for the moment but will jump to M pretty quickly due to the violence and such.

**Disclaimer:** Kevin and Edd don't belong to me. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d on tumblr. The idea for this story came from a post on tumblr created by wewters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Someday**

"Try to find a way to make things better now and

Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud

We'll be better off somehow

Someday"- Rob Thomas

"How's it coming?"

Kevin rolled out from under the car he was working on, wondering who would be bothering him while he was working. He was met by Nat's sea foam green eyes, his signature smirk in place.

Kevin sighed, a smile playing at his lips, as his sat up. "Watcha doing here man? You know I'm working."

Nathan chuckled. "I know, man. I just came to check on ya." He grabbed the rolling stool that was nearby and took a seat. "How'ya doin?"

The ginger ran a dirty hand through his hair. "Yeah…I'm good."

"How's that adorable boyfriend of yours?"

The mechanic raised an eyebrow at the grin on his friend's face. "He's fine. Just…" He let out a tired sigh and ran a hand down his face, leaving some dirt behind. "He's been losing a lot of weight recently. With his job and school, he's running himself into the ground." Kevin looked up at his friend, his expression desperate and lost. "There's gotta be some way I can make more money for us."

Nat placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. After a few moments of silence, he let a small sigh. "I might have an idea for you."

Kevin looked up, hope shining in his eyes. "For real?!"

Nathan wasn't sure if he should even suggest this option to his friend but he just looked so desperate. "You could try street fighting…"

The mechanic's face fell. "Seriously? I thought you actually had a job for me, man!"

The green haired man shrugged. "My friend does it and it pays pretty well." He glanced at his friend. "It's just a thought."

Kevin sighed. "Yeah. I know." He looked up at the clock on the wall. "I gotta get back to work," he mumbled, lying back down on the rolling block.

Nat got up from his chair. "Alright. I'll see you around, man. Let me know if you need anything."

The mechanic gave him a thumbs up before disappearing under the car again.

* * *

Kevin let out a sigh as he finally reached their apartment complex. It was a rather run down building. Most of the windows were broken, boards haphazardly covering the gaping holes, while dead vines covered the walls. The surrounding buildings were not much better off. In fact, the whole neighborhood looked like it was falling apart.

He made his way up the concrete steps to unlock the rotting front door. It wasn't the most ideal living environment but, unfortunately, it was all they could afford. It was the cheapest rent available near Edd's university and they still struggled to get enough money together every month. Kevin wished with all his heart that he could give his boyfriend more. He deserved a better home, a better life.

He felt a familiar weight fall on his shoulders as he began to make his way up the four flights of stairs to their apartment. Eddward would be so much better off with someone else, someone who would be able to give him the world. He worked hard every day but a mechanic didn't make much money. He barely made it through high school so going back to school wasn't much of an option.

He placed his forehead against the door to their apartment, letting out another tired sigh. He tried his best to force a smile on his face before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Edd was at the stove, stirring the contents of a small pot. He looked utterly exhausted. There were deep, purple bags under his eyes and his skin was pale and sickly. He looked up when Kevin closed the door behind him. A small smile graced his lips. "Welcome back."

The ginger quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms firmly around his thin lover and breathing in his scent. Edd nearly dropped his spoon in surprise. He chuckled softly, returning the embrace after placing his utensil aside. "I missed you as well," he whispered into the crook of the man's neck.

Kevin kissed the man's forehead before pulling away."Watcha making, babe?"

Edd picked up his spoon again and resumed his stirring. "Chilli. I found an extra can in the pantry."

The red head gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "Sounds delicious. How was school?"

"Fine." The raven leaned over the stove to turn off the heat.

"Just fine?" Kevin asked while grabbing to bowls out of the cabinet and handing them to the man.

Edd chuckled as he poured the contents of the pot into the bowls. "It's school Kevin. It's the same every day."

Kevin's heart fell as he took the bowl offered to him. Ever since he'd known him, Double D had always loved school. He genuinely loved to learn and would get excited when new information was presented to him. Lately, his enthusiasm was fading and it was breaking Kevin's heart.

"How was work?" Edd asked as they took a seat at the kitchen table.

Kevin grinned. "Same as always. People make stupid mistakes and I fix 'em."

Double D chuckled before taking a bite of his food. Kevin was the best mechanic at his shop and he knew it.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Kevin reached over and took Edd's hand halfway through, squeezing it occasionally. It wasn't long before both had finished their meals. Double D was about to get up to take the dishes to the sink but his boyfriend stopped him. "I got it. You have a few hours before you need to go to work, right? Go take a nap."

The college student still got up and followed his boyfriend. "That's not possible Kevin. I still need to do laundry."

Kevin sighed as he placed the dishes in the sink. He turned to look at his boyfriend, gripping his arms. "Edd, I'll take care of it. You're exhausted. Please get some sleep."

Double D looked into the desperate green eyes of his lover, his heart swelling. He smiled. "Okay. But you have to promise to wake me up in time."

The red head leaned in and pressed his lips against the raven's. There was no lust behind the kiss, just eager love. After a moment, they pulled apart, smiling at each other. "I promise," Kevin whispered. "Get some sleep."

Eddward nodded and head off to their bedroom.

Kevin watched his lover's retreating back, his heart growing heavy in his chest. How much longer would they be able to take this? They were barely able to make ends meet and Edd was running himself into the ground. He needed to find a way to make some extra cash soon. If his boyfriend didn't have to worry about a job on top of all his school work maybe he would start smiling again. He turned his attention to the dishes in the sink, remembering the conversation he had had with Nat that morning. He'd give him a call tomorrow and take him up on the offer.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So…Tell me what you think. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Shall I continue or just drop it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the positive feedback! I'm so glad everyone is liking the story so far. So here's chapter 2 :D

**Warnings:** It is rated T for violence and cursing.

**Disclaimer:** Kevin and Edd don't belong to me. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d on tumblr. The idea for this story came from a post on tumblr created by wewters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Some Nights**

"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh

What do I stand for? What do I stand for?

Most nights I don't know anymore..." - FUN

Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat. Friday had arrived much quicker than he had anticipated. He had hoped the phone call with Nat would have prepared him for this but now that he was standing in front of the old, rundown warehouse, he felt rather small and helpless.

A firm grip on his shoulder brought his attention back to the moment at hand. He looked over at the man next to him. Scott was looking at him, concern apparent in his tired, brown eyes. "You can still back down, you know."

Kevin shook his head, letting out a small sigh. "No. I need to do this."

Scott nodded, releasing his hold on Kevin's shoulder after giving it a final comforting squeeze. "Let's get going then." He led the way across the street to the side entrance. The brunette knocked on the heavy iron door three times, a short pause between each strike.

A small window slid open, revealing dark, cold eyes. "Scott," the man behind the door grumbled.

Nat's friend nodded, answering with a short 'hey'. The piercing gaze turned its attention to Kevin. "Who's the kid?" Kevin put on his best tough guy expression, trying to convince the mystery man he deserved to be there.

"He's a new guy. Wants to meet the boss."

The man scuffed and looked Kevin up and down. "Fine."

The door swung open and Scott made his way inside, Kevin following close behind. The ginger heard a cold laugh behind him. He glanced back to see the mystery man sneering at him. "You won't last a week kid." Kevin growled and opened his mouth to retort but Scott pulled on his arm.

"Leave it," he hissed, dragging him along. Kevin frowned but let himself be led down the dim hallway. "You need to be careful," Scott warned as they walked. "If you want to avoid trouble, you need to keep your head down."

Kevin nodded stiffly, mentally slapping himself. Scott was right. He needed to get his temper under control. This was his only chance to get money for Edd and he didn't want to mess it up.

They ended up in front of a stained wooden door, a gold plaque nailed at the top that read 'Manager'. Scott looked over at Kevin, silently asking if he was sure. The mechanic gave a small nod, pressing his nails into his palms. The brunette let out a small sigh and knocked on the door. A gruff voice answered. "Come in!" Kevin gave one more reassuring nod before Scott opened the door and they entered the room.

It was a small room with only a desk and a few file cabinets. The smell of tabaco hit Kevin's nostrils, causing him to wrinkle his nose. A short, pudgy man sat across from them, smoking a cigarette and flipping through a wad of cash. Scott cleared his throat. "Mr. Adams."

Fat fingers paused as the man glanced up at his visitors. "Scott. It isn't Tuesday today," he responded after taking a drag of the smoke between in his hand.

The brunette nodded. "I know. I'm here to introduce you to a friend. He wants to try his luck in the ring."

Mr. Adams finally turned his attention to Kevin, narrowing his eyes as he gave him the once over. "What's your name kid?"

"Kevin," the ginger answered, trying his best to look as tough as possible.

The short man nodded and took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out on the already thoroughly burned desk. "You ever fought before."

Kevin shrugged. "I got into a lot of fights in high school."

The manager chuckled. "How many you start?"

"Most of them."

Mr. Adams laughed. "Got a short fuse, huh? That's good. We need people who can start a fight." He pulled open a drawer, pulling a few papers out and placing them on the desk. "We already have plenty who can finish 'em." He motioned for Kevin to come forward.

The mechanic glanced over at Scott before complying with the man's request and stepping closer to the desk. "Um…so how does this all work?"

The manager turned the papers around and pushed them towards Kevin, a pen following shortly after. "You sign this contract that you agree to fight for me on a certain day of the week. We only have a free slot today so I hope Fridays work for ya."

Kevin nodded.

"Good. Every Friday you come here and you take part in a fight or two. Easy stuff. You'll get a hundred bucks per fight and an extra fifty if you were the crowd favorite. Got it?"

The ginger nodded again and picked up the pen. He pushed a moment as the tip touch the paper. After he signed this, he was bound to this man. What would happen if he wanted out? But before anymore doubts could cloud his mind, a memory of Edd's smiling face came to him. His heart clenched as he quickly signed his name. "When do I start?"

Mr. Adams pulled the papers back to himself. "Right now." He turned his attention to Scott. "Get him set up with a locker, will ya?"

Scott nodded and began to pull Kevin out of the room.

"Oh! And he'll need a name too."

"I'll think of something," the brunette responded before closing the door behind them.

Kevin let out a sigh. "Well that went better than I expected."

Scott nodded. "He seemed to like you," he said as he began to lead the way down another hallway to their right. "Otherwise, he would have kicked us both out."

* * *

Kevin winced as another blow was delivered and the crowd cheered. He was sitting in the stands with Scott, watching the fight taking place before his. He had hoped that getting a preview of what was about to happen would make him feel better but it only made him feel worse. He could feel Scott put another reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. It gets easier…"

The mechanic looked over at him, completely doubting what he had just said. "Does it really?"

Scott sighed. "Just…don't think about what you're doing. Think about who you're doing it for."

Kevin nodded and turned his attention back to the fight. He tried his best to ignore all the cries of pain and cheers from the crowd, and fill his mind with happy memories of his boyfriend.

* * *

Before he knew it, it was his turn to step in the ring. He stood there in gym shorts he had borrowed from Scott, hands wrapped securely in tape, feeling more nervous than any other time in his life. The man across from him was taller and obviously stronger and by the look on his face, he was well aware of it too.

Scott went over to the referee and whispered something in his ear. Then he turned to Kevin and gave him a thumbs up before turning to take a seat in the stands.

The mechanic watched the mop of brown hair disappear into the crowd, his heart sinking into his stomach. It was finally occurring to him what he was about to do. The referee made his way to the middle of the ring and announced the two competitors. The crowd erupted in screams of joy, excited by the prospect of blood and violence.

Kevin's opponent sneered at him as he stepped forward, his large hands curling into fists. The ginger swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a few steps so that he could meet the larger man in the center of the ring.

"You're goin' down," he snarled. "You'll be nothing but blood and guts when I'm done with you."

The red head lifted his fists, guarding his face. "Bring it on, fuck face."

The man yelled and threw a punch at Kevin. The mechanic managed to dodge the attack but the next one hit him square in the gut. He doubled over in pain, the wind having been knocked out of him. The world swam as he tried to gain his footing again. The lights were so bright; the crowds muffled cries muddling his mind. He stumbled to his feet, the laughter of his opponent filling his ears. What was he doing? There was no way he could win this fight. Suddenly, the man's laughter was replaced with the giggles of his boyfriend. Images of Edward's smiling face filled his mind. '_Don't think about what you're doing. Think about who you're doing it for._'

A yell erupted from Kevin's throat as he lunged at the man, the rest of the fight going by like a blur. He finally came back to earth when the referee held up his arm announcing him the winner. He looked out onto the crowd that was cheering his street name. He should be feeling happy with his victory but he felt nothing.

* * *

Kevin pocketed the hundred and fifty dollars as he followed Scott out onto the street. "Thanks for all the help man."

Scott shrugged. "No problem. You're pretty good at it actually."

The mechanic sighed, wincing at the slight throb in his side. "Like I said, I got into a lot of fights in high school."

When they reached their parting point, the red head turned to the brunette. "By the way, how'd you come up with 'Grease Monkey'?"

The man laughed. "It's what Nat calls you when he talks about you." He laughed even harder at the displeased look on Kevin's face. "Sorry man. You're stuck with it now." He patted the red head on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. No one cares how cool the name sounds. Everyone talks through their fists and you sure know how to hold a conversation."

Kevin grinned. "See you next Friday?"

Scott shook his head. "Friday's not my day. I was just doin' Nat a favor."

The mechanic, nodded stiffly. He hadn't realized he'd have to come back alone.

"Don't worry. It gets easier. Just keep thinking about that boyfriend of yours."

"How'd you-?"

Scott held up a hand, shaking his head. "Nat is quite passionate about you two. It's a bit creepy to be honest." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Catch ya around?"

Kevin grinned. "Yeah."

The brunette nodded and gave a final wave before crossing the street towards his own apartment complex.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that's chapter 2. I hope it came out alright. Let me know what you think. I am very open to all reviews and suggestions.


End file.
